


Royalties and Gays

by CryingIsFun



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakery, Betrayal, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, Multi, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Princes & Princesses, Running Away, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, hopefully, i hope so, probably, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingIsFun/pseuds/CryingIsFun
Summary: In the kingdom of Esmond, there is a loved and adored king. He has three children, the eldest and soon to be heir of the throne, Roman Sanders. The second prince, Remus Sanders, who is also known as The Duke. The youngest prince, Logan Sanders, he may be the youngest, but he is also the smartest. The eldest needs to find a partner, they assemble a party that the whole town attend in. It seems that the he isn't the only one who gets a partner. Oh, and they are also very, very gay.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, i like these ships, im basic - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a prologue.

Roman Sanders was the prince and the soon to be king of their kingdom. Being the eldest of the three princes, it was a tradition for him to be the next heir of the throne. He was a loud and boisterous prince. He has high self-confidence. He excels and had years of practice at sword fighting. He wants to a great king soon, rule the kingdom and be able to save damsels and bachelors in distress. Maybe soon find his perfect prince or princess or non-binary royalty. Nonetheless, he is a kind prince with a good sense of justice.

Remus Sanders, the second prince and the eldest prince's twin. He was, of course, just as loud and boisterous as Roman, just more wild and impulsive. He, like Roman, excels at sword fighting as well. He and Roman battle each other often. His goal in life isn't as big as his twin's, but he still has things in mind. He wants to be the best sword fighter in the palace, maybe even find a lover too, he was fine with anything. He might be quite different from his brother, but he finds ways to be a good person in his own way.

Logan Sanders, the youngest prince and son of the King. He may be the youngest prince, but he is also the smartest one. Growing up, he wasn't as outgoing and extroverted as his older brothers. He would prefer to stay inside and read different types of books. He would read books about plants, potions, magic and more. He would spend most of his free time reading at the library. On special occasions, he goes outside in the garden to study plants, while Roman and Remus would run around the grass, playing. He wants to be able to make different potions and experiments when he's old enough.

\----------------

Patton is a bright and positive man. He loves to bake, as a kid, his mum always bakes different sorts of baked goods with him. He would often mix the ingredients together and/or form the shapes of them. His mama owns a bakery, 'Bake my Day', he always baked growing up. His mothers would always say that once he's old enough, he'll be able to run the bakery on his own. Which is something that he is really grateful for. He wants to become a great baker, possibly become a royal baker. Other than his mothers. Patton, he also has two additional members he considers famILY, who is also his two regulars in the bakery.

Virgil isn't as adored in town, unlike Patton. He is considered an outcast. He would not blame them though, after all, there is a reason for that. He always wears various shades of blacks and purples. Even at first glance at him, you can tell he looks skeptical, though that isn't the only reason he's considered an outcast. No. The most reasonable answer is because of his job. While Patton has two mothers, he does not have any parents, though he does have two found families that he cherishes and will die for. They're the only reasons for him still alive and standing on earth.

Janus had a lot in common with Virgil. He as well is considered an outcast and also dark clothing, though not as dark as Virgil's. He and Virgil have been friends for who knows how long. What he knows is that he and Virgil have known each other longer than Patton, though that doesn't mean that they don't him as much. He doesn't have a father, but he does have a mother. A tired and alcoholic one. She's not exactly a bad mother, but not a good one either, but she tries. It really was unfortunate

\----------------

Inside the castle, the king was in his office, doing his paperwork. He was tapping his pen on the table, thinking, then he sighed, he put his pen down. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, he perked up. wondering who it was.

"Ah! Come in." Who would be stopping by while he was working?

The door slowly opened, revealing a child's face, peeking. The king chuckled. Making the child perk up, he signaled for him to come in, looking at him before speaking. 

"Roman. What can I do for you bud?" He said, smiling at Roman? It was a warm and welcoming smile. Roman, couldn't help but release some of the tension on his shoulders. He walked in and stood in front of the table, puffing his chest, getting ready to speak. 

"I was just wondering if I could ask a few questions if it's alright?" He looked at his father.

Thomas stared back, smiling. "Of course, Roman, what are these questions?" He responded genuinely and warmly.

"How did you and dad meet?" The king gaped at him, shocked by the question, he didn't know what he expected, but probably not that. "Why do you want to know that, buddy?"

Roman looked down, guilt clear on his face.  
"Well... I'm just curious, I guess."

His features softened. "Of course. I did say I'll answer them. Right?" Roman brightened.

"Go get a chair and I'll tell you how we met." At that, Roman hurried to get a chair, he took the nearest chair and sat down. Getting ready to listen to his father's story.

The king laughed at his son's antics. "Well, long story short, we met at the grand ball," Thomas said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "

He sat back down, only this time with a still giggling child on his lap. He chuckled. "Then after all that, we got married and had you three! We were basically soulmates." He sighed, thinking back to the past.

"Dad?"

"Yes, dear?"

He looked down at the child in his lap. Roman hesitated before asking, "Was papa a good man?" He stared at Roman, then huffed, placing a hand on his cheek. 

"He was."

Roman looked at him, smiling, before asking,

"Do you think I'll find my soulmate?"

Thomas smiled at him and gave him a firm nod. "Of course." He stood up and placed Roman down, ruffling his hair. "Now, now. Dad has work to do okay? Go now and behave, yeah?" 

While all that was happening, outside the castle, at the giant garden with various types of plants and blossoms, all unique and glorious. In the garden are two children. Both are brothers, but are very different from each other, both having very different hobbies. One of the two brothers, who was the second son of the king, was running around the garden looking for bugs and creatures he can find.

While the the child was running around, the other was simply sitting in the grass, studying the different types of plants in his field of view. The first child that was mentioned sneaked behind the other before, "Logan!" 

The latter jumped, causing him to drop the book he was holding. "Wha-! Remus! Don't do that!" He screamed at Remus, who was still laughing. Logan picked the book back up, dusting the dirt off, by the time he was done, Remus was done. "Are you finished?" Logan asked, annoyance clear on his voice. This only widened his smile, teeth showing, though missing a few. 

"Yup!" He replied smugly. "Plus, I was getting bored and Roman wasn't here, so stop doing your nerdy stuff and look!"

"It's not 'nerdy'.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, but look!" Remus held out his hand, holding a beetle. "Cool, right?!" 

Logan fixed his glasses, inspecting the beetle held by Remus. "It appears you have found a stag beetle." Remus stared at him confused, then looked at the beetle, raising it up. 

"Is that what this is?"

"It appears to be. Yes." 

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Well that's a stupid name for the beetle." Remus said grumpily.

"Don't blame me! I didn't make the name."

"Yeah? Well, doesn't change the fact that the name is stupid."

"Really?"

"Yeah! From now on, I'm calling them, nipple pinchers."

"That's even worse." Logan said, making a disgusted face at Remus. 

Remus smiles and slowly, it turned into a smirk. He looked at the bug then back at Logan, slowly he stood up. Logan eyed warily. "Don't you dare." Remus pushed the bug closer to Logan. 

"Uh oh! It's gonna pinch you Logan!"

"Get it away!" He shouted, scrambling back up. Remus chased him holding a bug, threatening to pinch him. That was Roman found them, until Remus threatened him too, he was now running with Logan, away from Remus. They were running around, until a maid found them and stopped them, scolding them for their behavior.

\------------

In the town, at a forest sat a child beside a tree, sitting in the shade. He was looking at the sky, shaping out the clouds. He appeared to be resting, looking at the clouds, he swore he saw a croissant-shaped cloud. 

"Virgil!" He jumped from the voice, suddenly someone hugged him from behind. He turned around to look at the person hugging him, 

"Geez, Pat.. don't scare me like that next time." He said as he hugged back regardless of what he said. Patton let go of him, "Sorry about that! I just got excited when I saw you!"

"Heh, yeah I'm happy to see you too."

"Good morning, Virgil." He looked at the source of the voice.

"Morning, Jan." 

After that, they chatted in that spot, before wandering around the forest, climbing trees and looking at the different little creatures that they would find, Patton mostly cooing at the frogs and birds they would see or sometimes catch, they would let it free of course, Patton doesn't want the little thing to be uncomfortable.

After wandering around the forest, they went to the bakery which Patton's mothers own, they sat down at the front and Patton's mother gave them sweets, the chatted while eating, until they all agreed to go stay at Janus's house, Patton asked his parents if he could go and they agreed. Janus's mother doesn't mind any of them staying, or didn't care at all, that's why they agreed to stay there. When they got there they played games and chatted and they ended up spending the night there.


	2. Bakeries and Homos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title explains it

As always Virgil was sitting on the branch of the apple tree, waiting for the other two. In the distance he saw a fleck of baby blue and yellow.

"Virgil! We're here! I brought cookies!"

Virgil smiled, he looked down and saw Patton and Janus waiting for him. He waved and jumped down, when he was down, Patton hugged him. He hugged back. 

"Good morning, Virgil." He smiled at him.

"Morning, Jan." 

"You haven't been waiting for too long, I suppose?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry for making you wait too, kiddo."

Patton piped in, smiling sheepishly at him. Virgil smiled back. "It's ok, I didn't wait long, so don't worry. But what took you guys so long?" He asked, but Patton only went silent and looked at the side, while Janus looked pissed.

"Don't worry about that, kiddo!" Patton tried to smile, but it was obvious that it was fake, you could see the sadness in it. 

"Patton. You're telling 'me' not to worry. Did something bad happen?"

"We ran into some jerk along the way, who then harassed Patton for wearing a skirt." Janus finally answered. 

"What?" Virgil asked, looking at Janus, shocked. He turned to Patton, now that got a good look at him, he was wearing a skirt, he stared at Patton, who was looking away, ashamed. Anger bubbled in his chest. "Who was it?" He asked.

"Don't worry! I'm fine." Patton said weakly.

"Some bigoted idiot. Didn't really take a good look at them." He said, cursing under his breath. 

Virgil took a deep breath, his blood boiling. He looked at Patton, face softening. "You're really okay?"

"Virgil. I am. I promise."

He took another deep breath and smiled at Patton. "What do you say, let's give some cookies to the children around town. That makes you feel better, yeah?" Patton slightly brightened up.

"Sure! I'd love to." Virgil smiled and looked at Janus, who was smiling back softly.

"Let's go."

They went and walked around town, finding children running around or just resting. They gave out some cookies and even hang with them, mostly Patton, who was more familiar with them.  
After hanging out with the children they went back to the bakery to rest.

\------------

"Logaaan."

"What is it, Roman?" He asked not looking up from the book he was reading.

"I'm booored." Logan let out a sigh. "So?"

"Stop doing your nerdy stuff and play with me."

"For the last time, it is not 'nerdy', and you are 17 Roman."

"But I'm bored."

"I do not see why you would ask me. Why not talk to Remus?"

"Yeah.." Roman thought for a moment, furrowing his brows. "No."

"And why not?"

"He's too.... Barbaric."

"Like you aren't?"

" That's not the point! I want to go around town, or slay the dragonwitch!" Logan raised a brow at him, Roman stared back, pleadingly, Logan sighed. "Fine."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but only after you finish your work, then you can go around town and talk to the townsfolk or whatever you want to do with your life."

"Thanks, Logan!" Roman shouted, running back to his office to finish his work.

\------------

"Your royal highness,"

"Yes?" Logan looked up from the book he was reading to look at the maid.

"Your majesty requires for your presence." She said with a bow.

"Is that so? Thank you for informing me." He thanked the maid and stood up to go to his father's office.

\-------------

Thomas was sitting in his office, doing his work papers, he was thinking, when sharp, even knock distracted him.

"Ah! Please come in!" The door opened to reveal Logan, prim and proper, as always.

"Logan!"

"Good afternoon, father. How may assist?"

"Well, I was supposed to be going around the bakeries in town tomorrow. Sending a message to them."

Logan gave a nod. "and?"

Thomas chuckled. "I was wondering if you could do it for me? I have a lot of work to do, I don't think I can finish it. You don't have to if you're busy though!"

Logan put a hand up and shook his head. "Don't worry father. I can do that. But may I ask, why me? Why not Roman or Remus? Or the knights?"

"Well. See, it's for the plot. The author can't think of any other scenarios and doesn't know how royalties work." He said, as he looked straight into the reader's eyes. 

"What?"

"Nothing. And don't worry there are only about 2-3 bakeries around town. Thank you Logan."

"Of course."

Logan turned around to leave the office and went to his room, preparing for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if there are any spelling mistakes :)


	3. Meeting #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the date i post the chapters is still unknown, so they might come out randomly. i'll probably make a schedule tho, just not sure when. sorry bout' that

Logan was exhausted. He just finished talking to the second baker, the first one they visited was a little bit of clutz, they would get scared easily, trip or put the wrong ingredients. Their food was a little dry, but tasted good non the less.

The second one was pretty nice and calm. They were well compact compared to the first one. They were very nice, but their food was too sweet. It had a lot of sugar and syrup in it.

He was tired. His calves were getting sore from all the walking. He wasn't used to going outside afterall. He looked at the adress for the next bakery, 'Bake my Day'? What a silly name. It was the last bakery they visiting, so he shouldn't be complaining. 

\-----------------

Patton was on the counter, he was serving the customers for his mothers'. He was leaning in the counter, chatting with Virgil and Janus, they were both sitting on the front corners, so they wouldn't distract or bother Patton when there's a customer.

Speaking of, Patton heard the door chime. He immediately stood up, straight(lol 'straight'), Patton smiled, bright and blinding. He spoke, cheerfulness in his voice. 

"Hello! Welcome to Bake my Day! What can I get you today?" Patton waited for answer, but only getting silence in return. His friends were also silent. His smile dropping a little. He opened his eyes, to finally see who the person was.

Oh.

They were beautiful.

\--------------

Logan finally got to the bakery, his legs were sore. He almost regrets going. Last one. He looked at the design of the building, it was colorful and pastel. The building was different from the first two he saw, this was more.. lively.

He wasted no more time and proceeded to push the door open. When he got inside, there were two people sitting on the front, both look stunned. He looked at the person on the counter. 

Hid heart figuratively skipped a beat. 

The person was very pretty. He cleared his throat, quickly recovering from his shock and walked towards the counter.

"Ho- how may I help you?" The man in front of him said.

"Are you the owner of this bakery?"

"Oh uh, no! It's my mother.."

"May I speak with them?"

"Oh, of- of course! I'll get them. Wait here please!"  
Logan gave a nod, he seems nervous. The man went to the back of the counter to most probably call his mother.

While waiting he noticed the two people sitting in front were smirking, and kept glancing at him and whispering to each other. After a few minutes, a tall woman with long hair came out.

"Hello! What can I do for you?"

"Ah, I want to ask you a few questions, if that's alright?"

"Of course."

\----------------

Patton went to the backroom, his face burning. I can't believe I acted like that! He was looking for his mother. He looked around and found her sorting the shelves.

"Mum!" His mum turned to him.

"Yes dear?"

"Uh, someone wants to talk to you." His mum nodded. 

"Don't worry. I'll be out in a bit." After, his mum went to talk to the handsome stranger outside. He was standing in the middle the room, thinking of how handsome the man he met a few minutes ago. He crouched down and groaned. His face was probably red right now.

He stood up and went to the sink, he splashed some water on his face, trying to cool down. He dried his hands on a towel and went outside. He went to the counter, noticing that his mum and the man were talking in a booth not too far, he looked at his friends, seeing they were both staring at them, smiling.

"Yes..?"

Both of them looked at each other, their smile widening. They both looked back at Patton.

"Oh, nothing."

"Don't worry about it."

Patton was confused. 

"Come on, guys. You know you can tell me anything."

"You're totally smitten." Both of them said at the same time.

"Huh?" Patton was stunned before he processed what they said. After processing, he turned red.

"Wha- who- of course I'm not! Why would I be?!"

"Patton. It's ok. We don't hate you." Janus reassured.

"You know that you can tell anything, okay?" Virgil said.

Patton calmed down, but was still embarrassed. "Yeah, okay."

They both smiled at Patton. Happy that their friend was calmer.

"But that doesn't mean we won't tease you for it." They both laughed. Patton groaned, hiding his face on his hands.

\----------

Logan was walking back to the castle. He couldn't get the man off his head, he couldn't stop thinking about them. Now that he thought of it, he didn't got to ask for a name. He cursed himself mentally. Does he like them? Was this a crush?

No.

There was no such thing as love in first sight! He hasn't fallen in love with anyone his whole life!

....

Oh who is he kidding.. 𝗛𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if there is any spelling mistakes :)


	4. im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

fUCK im sorry. 

not alot of yyou areprobably reading this but, iknow that i havent updated for QUITE sometime.

and im sorry. But the reason is because 1. i have been getting quite the writer's block(not that bad though) 2. i kinda went to wattpad to check my account and bookmarks and got distracted. i made a new account for wattpad and you can check it out :))) my name is @CryingIsFun- 

i've been reading different stories there, from sanders sides to other fandoms (MCYT) i'm read 'Uncontainable' right now and so far its good :)  
so  
Dont worry i'm not abandonig this stis story.But I AM going to also put this in watpadd 

also i have an art book in wattpad check it out :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry


	5. Don't worry

just wanted to tell y'all that i am currently working on the next chapter of this piece a garbage, so I'll probably post it pretty soon, so dont worry :))

that's it have a good day/night/afternoon to you all!!!

bye!!!! :D <3


	6. Planning (AN ACTUAL CHAPTER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY got it done. school just give so much FRICKING HOMEWORK,
> 
> well, enjoy ;))
> 
> or not

Roman was bored out of his mind.

He was sitting inside his office, looking at the abundance of paperwork in front of him that's sitting on his desk. He groaned, leaning back on his seat. He wanted to do something fun! Not some boring, old paperwork!

That was when an idea popped into his mind, he smirked, standing up, he went straight for the door, bolting out of his room, which was very messy with papers and pens scattered around, he left. With an idea on his mind, he went to search the castle for a certain someone..

\----------

Logan was in the library. He was of course, reading a book. The book was about types of plants and their benefits, it was mostly about fruits though. If he was being honest, he really couldn't focus, his mind kept on drifting to something else, or specifically, _someone_ else. He just couldn't stop thinking about the happy, kind, bubbly baker. It was ironic because he read the book to distract himself from the baker.

He sighed. He closed the book, staring blankly at the wooden table he was currently reading on, picking at every detail of the wooden surface, the wood was made out of maple, it was dark and sturdy, beside his book was a lamp that was turned off, he took the string of the lamp, fidgeting with it, trying to keep himself busy, when-

"LOGAN!"

He jumped from the loud noise, pulling on the string and accidentally turning it on.

"WHA- ROMAN! JESUS, DON'T JUST SHOUT ALL OF A SUDDEN!"

"Woah, woah. Calm down nerd. I was looking for you."

"That still doesn't give you any permission to shout!"

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry!"

Logan huffed, sitting upright once again.

"So, why were you looking for me?" Logan said with an annoyed tone.

Roman visibly became brighter from the statement, standing straight.(ironic)

"Well.. I was in my office and was doing _paperwork,_ " Roman said with a disgusted tone, resulting with Logan rolling his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Then what? Just say what you need to say, Roman." Logan said with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah.. Well, while doing work, I had this splendid idea!"

"And this idea is?"

"We should throw a party and invite the whole town!"

"What?"

"Come on! It'll be great!"

"Wha- No! Why do you _even want_ to that in the first place? At least give me some context from where this idea came from!"

"Okay, okay chill. It's just, since we need to find me a partner soon, why not throw a party and invite the town!"

"That's, not really..."

"Come on! It's one of the fastest ways to find me a partner! Please!"

"Roman, I'll admit, the idea's not _that_ bad. But there is still a lot of things you need to do before preparing a royal party and inviting the _whole town._ "

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, we can't just make a party all of a sudden. We need the towns' permission, and especially the king's permission-"

"We'll ask father!"

"We need to prepare a lot of things."

"We'll get them!"

"The decorations."

"We'll get some!"

"Food."

"We have lots of chefs!"

"The party's theme-"

"UGHH.. We'll solve it later! Come on!"

Logan sighed. "How about we ask father first?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

The two princes sat back down, talking about how they would plan this out, Logan mostly pointing out he flaws of the plan. They sat on the library, talking about the party for almost an hour. The theme of the party ended up being a masquerade party.

\----------

Thomas was sitting in his office looking at his schedule for the week. There really wasn't anything special that he would be doing, he coughed, he put his schedule paper on his table, his chest felt a little tight, _I'll just drink some water later_ , he thought.

Knock, knock

His head shot up to look at the door. He didn't call anyone to meet him.. He shook his head.

"Uh-! Please come in!"

The door opened to show an exhausted looking Logan with a smirking Roman behind him.

"Sorry for the intrusion, father."

"Oh, uh.. It's fine! Really." Thomas was confused, what were they doing here?

"We were just wondering if we could get your permission on something, father dear!"

Thomas could hear Logan grumble something, but it was too muddled to understand. He guessed it was probably about how extra Roman was.

"And what would that be, Roman?"

"Weeell... We were thinking if.. wecouldgetyourpermissiononthrowingapartyandinvitethewgoletown." He said, catching his breath.

Thomas was baffled, sitting on his chair, "Huh..?"

Logan sighed, walking over to the two. "This idiot wanted to throw a party, and invite _the whole town_."

"Hey! You didn't even include the reason!" Roman whined.

"What is the reason exactly?" Thomas said, still confused, not really knowing what was happening.

Logan sighed, "Well, since he is the soon to be heir of the throne, we need to find a partners."

"Yeah! And, it's like, one of the most fastest way to find one!"

Thomas hummed, "That is true."

"Yeah! And plus, it's not like _EVERYONE_ would go!"

Thomas sighed, "You know what? Sure, after all, it's not a bad idea." He said giving in, knowing that Roman was very stubborn and the outcome would still result with him saying yes. Roman visibly brightened on the statement, while Logan darkened.

_"Really!?"_

_"Really?"_ Roman and Logan said at the same time, with different tone.

"Yep." Thomas continued, "You have my permission."

Roman squealed, and Logan sighed.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Roman said.

"Indeed, thank you for your time, father." With that the two left the room.

Thomas watched them as they went out, when the door closed, he let go of his breath that he didn't know he was holding.

He coughed. His chest felt tight again.

**////////////////**

**Is that foreshadowing I smell????**

**;)**


	7. IMPORTANT

Guys I won't be posting chapters for a while.

BUT the reason is because I'm drawing the sides' character design. So the reason is because I'm drawing them, I will post them in here so you can see them.

Also an important question, do you guys want Janus to have long hair? And does he wear a beanie or bowler hat?

(I personally like Janus with long hair. But no idea with the head accessory)


	8. Tickle Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just got the sudden urge to write some fluff, enjoy! :)))
> 
> I also might draw a comic for this chapter, so stay tuned for that i guess, no promises tho,

Janus and Patton were at the back of the bakery, Bake My Day, making pastries.

They were making, one of Patton's favorite sweets, chocolate chips cookies, with extra chocolate. They were in the middle of preparing the tray of cookie dough in the oven, while talking. They had two trays of cookie dough, they ate most of the left over dough, Janus turned on the oven setting the timer for 15 minutes.

Janus stood up, untying his yellow apron. He looked at Patton, bright as always, he had flour almost everywhere, from head to toe, he flour on his face, on his baby blue apron, on his khakis, and even on his hair, how did it get there? He chuckled, walking up to Patton. Patton tilted his head slightly to the right, making a small confused noise.

"What's so funny?" Patton asked, wondering what Janus thought was funny. 

Janus smirked, leaning forward to Patton's face. "You just got a little somethin' on your face, dear." He answered, rubbing Patton's flour covered face with his thumb.

"Oh! My bad! Hehe," He said, embarrassed. Janus chuckled, handing him a towel, Patton thanked him, ruffling his hair, flour could be seen flying in to the air. Patton giggled, playfully trying to bat Janus' hand away.

"Hehe, no! Stooop." Janus smirked, hand still on Patton's hair. "Noo! That-hehe-tickles!" Janus' smirk widened, he started tickling Patton, Patton was a giggling mess, he couldn't keep his laughter in,

"Jan-ah! Januhuhs! That-hehe!- That tickles!" Janus started to giggle too at some point, soon they were both sitting on the ground, Janus pinning Patton on the ground, both of them a giggling mess.

After calming down, Janus looked straight into Patton's eyes, he put a hand on Patton's cheek, leaning into his ear,

"You still have flour on your face." He whispered, then sitting upright. Patton giggled, also sitting up, "So do you, you muffin!" 

Janus chuckled, "It seems so, doesn't it?" Patton giggled, then suddenly an alarm went off, "ding!"

Janus stood up, offering Patton a hand, "It seems the cookies are done." Patton smiled up to Janus, "It does." He took the hand.


	9. Comment please :((

Guys please comment, i know i haven't bee updating a lot, but i have classes and homework, don't worry 'bout that tho.

but when i do please comment, i work hard on these even tho they're not that good. I just feel like nobody reads or cares, (probably). Even if it's just a compliment, pointing out a grammatical error that i made, it's fine, It just feels like nobody acknowledges my work :(((

You don't have to i you really want to don't tho


	10. Part Time Job..?

Patton stood stood up from the floor, patting off the remaining flour on his apron. He gave a small 'Thank you' to Janus, who gave a nod, he smiled at that. Janus ruffled his hair which made Patton giggle once again, the only difference this time was that he batted Janus' arm successfully.

Janus smiled at him and walked over to the even to get the freshly baked cookies. Janus put on some mittens and opened the oven, he carefully took the tray out of the oven and letting it cool on the counter, Patton walked over to the batch of cookies, checking how they turned out, the cookies were golden brown with spots of melting chocolate, he smiled at the result of their hard work, the cookies were perfect! He smiled at Janus, his tooth gap showing, who was smiling back smugly, almost a smirk but didn't quite reach it, it just made his grin bigger.

There was suddenly a soft knocking at the door, distracting Janus and Patton from their moment, "Come in!" Patton called out cheerfully. The door opened to reveal a woman with "Come in!" Patton called out cheerfully. The door opened to reveal a quite tall woman with wavy, brown, shoulder length hair and big, green eyes. "Mum!" Patton yelled, Janus greeting her with a wave, his mum chuckled at the sight of Patton and Janus, flour their hair and face, which made Janus and Patton blush in embarrassment.

"Are you boys done?" She said, making sure that Patton's bracelet was blue. "Yup!" Patton cheered, popping the 'p'. "We actually just finished, what a coincidence." his mum chuckled softly, then looked around their bakery's kitchen, "Where's your other friend? Virgil?"

Patton and Janus glanced at each other, "He's not here." Janus answered. "Well, yes. I can see that. But where is he exactly? Why isn't he with you guys?"

"Well, he went to his part time job."

"Oh! Really? What's his job?"

"We don't know. All we know is that he goes there at at least 9 AM on Fridays. He won't be back until, like, 8 PM " Janus explained.

Patton's mother hummed, looking on the ground, "Is that so? That's a bit odd, is it not?" She looked up from the ground to meets their eyes, confusion and suspicion evident on her eyes.

The two boys glanced at each other once again, "Yeah that's what we thought too." Janus said, "But he told not to worry about! So we didn't." Patton piped in, cheerful as ever. Janus gave a nod at Patton's statement, looking at Patton's mum again, "Yeah. We didn't want to make him more anxious than he already is."

She gave a small nod, "Of course. Well, have fun boys." she waved, exiting the room.

/////////////////

Virgil stood up from the dark alley way. Hands stained with crimson. **It was going to be a long day..**


	11. Just have something for ya'll :)

Hey, I don't know who needs to hear this but,

Hey, I know it’s hard, I know it’s frustrating, I know how it feels like, how everyday you wake up, you just want to give up, you lose hope, everyday is the same, slowly you’re losing your hope, I know, and I get it. I know it’s difficult how you always just want to disappear, stop existing, give up,,, but please, don’t.

You haven’t lost all meaning of your life yet, you haven’t lost everything yet, you can’t give up now. You have a lot on your hands. Sometimes you just feel heavy and dark, but it’s okay, you CAN do it. It’s okay, life has its ups and downs, left and right, there will always be good times and bad times, and that’s valid. It’s okay to be sad, it’s okay to cry, you are and will always be valid.

So please, don’t give up yet, you still have a lot ahead of you, yeah?

/////////////

I felt a little sad, so I decided to write :)

Stay safe guys, love ya'll. Remember, you ARE valid, take care. <3 <3 <3


	12. BUTT??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A few things in this chapter might change.)

Logan and Roman were in Logan's office, once again talking about the preparation of the party. They spread the information about the party around the castle, so, now the helpers are preparing things for the party. Logan and Roman were sitting parallel to each other on the wooden table, talking about what they should do next about the preparation.

"Well, shouldn't we like, I don't know, inform the town about the party, or something?" Roman said, sitting restlessly on his chair, bouncing his leg and tapping the walnut table with his fingers.

Logan on the other hand was fiddling with the pen he was holding, lightly nibbling the tip of the nail of his free hand. It seemed that as if he hadn't acknowledged Roman's presence at all.

Roman furrowed his brows at Logan, "Hey! Stop doing that." Roman said as he slapped Logan's hand off his mouth. This seemed to have made Logan snap out at his trance, Logan jumped, he had been unconsciously biting his nails again, it was a bad habit of his that his brothers' hated, he sighed and looked at Roman.

"Ah, my apologies. What were you saying?" Logan asked, waiting for Roman to give him an answer.

Roman just gave a gruff, "We should do something about the party already. Shouldn't we like, announce it already?" Roman answered, groaning.

Logan sighed, readjusting his glasses. "Well, yes, but I-" Logan was cut off by someone bursting trough the door,

"DID SOMEBODY SAY BUTT??" Both of prince jumped at the sudden loud noise.

Both of them sighed, already knowing who it was without even having to look at who at the intruder themselves. Logan readjusted his glasses,

"How are you this afternoon, Remus?" Logan asked.

"Why, I am quite fine my dear brother! Thank you for asking." Remus answered, bowing dramatically. Logan gave a nod at his answer, then looked at him in the eyes seriously,

"I must ask, what made you come here in the first place?" He asked.

Remus just grinned at him and gave him a shrug, "Was bored, I guess." He answered, grinning, if possible, wider than before.

"Well, other than that! What were my two _dear bothers_ talking about _without me?_ " He said with a hint of envy on his voice. He wasn't really angry, but he was still jealous, despite his chaotic and impulsive behavior, he still felt insecure from being left out from time to time. Roman and Logan understood this, and especially their father, that's why he made sure to treat and love all of them equally. They all knew that under all that chaotic and loud behavior was a caring and overprotective person, they all knew that.

Roman and Logan glanced at each other, Roman turned to Remus' direction, "We were talking about what to do next about the party. I was thinking about informing the town about the party already and inviting them, microsoft nerd over was about to answer when you suddenly burst in out of nowhere."

By the time Roman was done explaining, Remus was leaning on the office table, face on his hands and his tongue sticking out slightly. "Hmmm... Is that so?" He stood upright leaning away from the table and sitting on it, crossing his legs and leaning back on his arms on the table. "Is that so? Why don't we just make the guards or something, I don't know, around the town, announce the party and hand out invitations?." Remus said, laying on the table, using his hands as cushions.

Roman stood up from his chair, "You know what? Let's just do that." he said looking at them with a fierce look in his eyes.

"But don't you think that's a little careless-" Logan tried to argue, but once again getting cut off by the other twin, dang, getting cut off by both of the twins.

"I don't care! Let's just get this over with! It's not like we're gonna die if we do!" Roman argued.

"Yeah! Plus, we're royalties, we're higher than them. We have privileges, why just waste them?" Remus said, smugly. "Yeah!" Roman agreed, pointing his hand at Remus. Both of the twins were staring at Logan, waiting for a response, Logan was just staring back at them, until he sighed, lowering his head on defeat, "You know what? Fine." Logan said, caving in. Both the twins started cheering in response, with Logan pinching the bridge of his nose, _morons._

The three of them ended up talking about how to announce the party and blah, blah, blah for at least an hour, they concluded with the plan that they, or more specifically, the helpers, would go around the town announcing the party and handing out invitations. The party would be ready by next week, at a Friday night, ending at midnight. There would be three days of the party, from Friday to Sunday. So they would use those days to at least find an interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A few things in this chapter might change.)
> 
> Other than that
> 
> Remus is here!!! pog!!


	13. Uhh

GUYS I'm so sorry, but this story will be on hiatus for now. DO NOT WORRY, I won't abandon it. I love this story too much to do so.

This story will probably be resumed at, like November 20-something?? I don't know, so like, a month? I will probably post the drawings/design of the sides tho.

It's just because I have a lot of school work :((( and probably because of my big ass headache.  
Again, I will NOT abandon this story.

Welp, that's it, have a great day/night guys, gals and non binary pals. :DD Again, I'm very sorry.

Edit: Happy Halloween!! :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I got first place on the school drawing competition!!!!! :DD!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more chapters. dont be afraid to tell me any typos. :)


End file.
